DBZ Zombies
by Natalie Evans
Summary: Krillin, 18, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Chichi are the only humans left on Earth. The zombies have formed and there's no escape, not while they're all alone anyway.


Krillin ran down a small path into the woods, holding his face where his nose was not long before. "Shit" he muttered, the trail suddenly ending as he plummeted downwards and fell down a small hill.

He grunted and shut his eyes to prevent dirt from getting in them. When he stopped, Krillin sat up and looked around. 'No zombies. Good.' He ripped off a long peice of his shirt and held it to the center of his face.

Blood immediately soaked the cloth and he grunted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some gauze. Unwrapping it, he removed the cloth and began to wrap the gauze around hos head carefully, making sure to put pressure on his wound.

"stupid undead." He looked at his surroundings. Forest. No good. If a zombie decided to her a taste for animal, they'd find him and he'd be dead. He stood up carefully, a bit dizzy from the blood loss and now his adrenaline was gone.

The pain to his face felt like a thousand needles proding at his skin and muscles. Krillin leaned on a tree and clenched his jaw. He started to walk slowly, careful to not make any noises that might attract a zombie. Although alone he felt calm. "Im just tired. I need to rest." He walked faster now, needing to get to safety soon.

Bulma sat in a camper she had been driving around for awhile. She was sick of this. First she had lost her boyfriend to this disease. He had come home with a fever and within an hour he was ready to kill. Instead if refusing to kill him, Bulma stood her ground and shot him point blank in the head. Of course that had upset her but she knew that if there was any sort of cure for this, he wouldn't have been saved.

"This sucks." She muttered to herself, opening a curtain to take a look outside. "No infected, but no healthy people either." She quickly shut the curtain and stood up, carefully walking to the small fridge she had and looming in it. "Im going to need to go out for another food run soon. Shit."

Leaving would mean having to find another market and taking as much food as possible before she was bitten. 'Itd be easier if I had someone here to help.' Outside Bulma could still hear the wind rustling the trees and the river flowing nearby.

Although it wad comforting knowing things do continue to go on, she envied it. "HEY!" Bulma was startled at the sound of a human outside. She moved the curtain and saw a dark skinned man with his hair sticking up in all directions, running towards her camper.

Goku grunted, slowly pushing a log out if his heavily pregnant wives way so she could continue walking. "This is why I wanted you at the house Chichi. Its dangerous out here and you're due for a baby any day now."

"Goku listen to me. I'm fine. There's no reason why I wouldn't be. Besides we aren't far from the house."

"I know but I'm concerned. You cannot go into labor out here it'll attract way too many zombies. Blood and screaming."

"Everythings fine Goku. Its not coming yet." Chichi smiled and held his hand. "I do hate bringing a child into a world like this though..."

"I know what you mean. Its awful but its life now. Don't worry, someone will find a cure or create one."

"Didnt you have a friendsd who was a scientist?" Chichi thought for a moment. "I could've sworn you did." Goku nodded.

"I did. No idea where she is now. I hope she's still alive. If anyone can find a cure its her."

"Well I'm sure she will."

"If.' Goku repeated, suddenly getting sad. "She's alive... If she's not then I'm screwed."

"Goku it'll be okay. Just relax." Chichi leaned up to kiss Goku on his cheek as a zombie rounded the corner, groaning and walking slow. Goku snarled and grabbed a knife, a good sized meat slicing knife, out of his sash and threw it in the zombies head, watching it fall to the ground.

"Nobody I knew... Fairly easy kill." Chichi nodded.

"More and more zombies come this way every day... We need a mew shelter." Goku shook his head.

"We'll be fine. After you have the baby we can move."

"You're stubborn... Let's go back now... No real reason to be out any longer except for a walk." Chichi turned to leave when through the woods they heard a crashing noise. Goku took a fighting stance and looked around.

"Stay close" He muttered, grabbing the knife from the zombies head and moving towards the noise.

He followed sounds of human grunts until he saw someone. Looking closer he saw a survivor, and not just any survivor, an old friend of his. Krillin.


End file.
